Don't Let Me Fall
by buttersilk3
Summary: Nick Jonas promised himself never to fall in love again. But then came a girl named Selena and changed it all. Starring: Selena Gomez, Nick Jonas, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Taylor Swift & more.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Let Me Fall

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

"You're so beautiful." Nick whispered to her, as he caressed her soft polished tan skin. He could see her faint smile, as she moaned to his french kisses. He slowly gazed into her blue green eyes, those mesmerizing eyes that made him fell instantly head over heels for her.

"Promise me we'll always be together, that you'll never leave me…" he said deeply staring into her eyes. He had already given her his heart, now his soul.

Miley looked back and gazed at him, softly kissing his lips, then pulling back she said "I promise Nick"

"I promise Nick" profoundly repeated in Nick's head. As he turned over and over, rolling in his bed, missing someone next to him. Not hearing her laughs, not seeing her smile it tormented him more than anything else had. The problem was he didn't understood why she left him, why she disappeared and he never heard of her again. He didn't know if she was dead, if she was still alive, or with another person. After all, she never said goodbye, or even wrote him a letter. Her friends and family didn't know nothing either. She just left… at least that was what he thought.

As the alarm started buzzing and the day approached Nick groaned. He shut the alarm off and sighed. "Why Miley? Why?" he used to ask that question each and every day after each night having a flashback of her.

He got out of his bed, brushed his teeth, and then went to his closet to put his work clothes on. He was a handsome man, with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had those looks of a male model, every girl wanted to be with him. But after what happened with Miley, he swore to never fall in love again. So he was 23 years old and living in a quite expensive apartment alone. He only had his brothers; since his parents died when they were young, and his grandmother, who raised him and his brothers since their parent's death.

Nick skipped breakfast and got off to work. He drove in his black brand new mustang on the streets of L.A. Soon he was in the entrance of the building, he got out of his car and was greeted by the police guard as always, then headed into the building.

"Goodmorning Sir, how are you feeling?" his assistant, Claire, saluted him with her pleasant smile as always. Nick saluted back with his usual respectful nod as he gave him his starbucks coffee and headed to his private office.

"So, what's up for today Claire?" Nick said, revising his agenda and some folders on his desk.

"Today you have a meeting with a new worker in here. Her name is Selena Gomez, she's 22, has all her bachelor's degrees, and she says she's prepared for whatever it takes to get this job. What do you say Sir?"

"I don't know we already have enough people in here…" Nick hesitated as he wrote important dates on his agenda.

"It's clearly your choice Sir, but she seems like she could be useful to the company." Claire implied.

"Fine"

"Ok, excuse me Sir" Claire left the room.

Ten minutes later Claire came back into the room. "Boss, miss Selena is here."

"Let her come in." Nick said, as his mind was with his work.

"Ok, come in" Claire said to her. Finally she entered the room, standing right next to Claire.

"Claire you can leave, thanks." Nick said then he looked up to see a beautiful woman standing in front of him. As he heard Claire shut the door he heard the woman spoke.

"Hello Sir, my name is Selena Gomez." she said, showing off her perfect white teeth.

Nick stared at her. She was slender, her petite figure matched perfectly with what she was wearing. She had beautiful chocolate orbs that seemed like they twinkled. Her plump lips were polished with a bright red lipstick that looked well on her. And her dark brown hair was tied on a side ponytail. Her beauty and look somehow remembered him of Miley. He abruptly realized he hadn't said anything.

"Hello, take a seat please."

Selena sat in front of him. She noticed he was very handsome. She sat quietly waiting for a response.

"So…" Nick interlocked his fingers and put them on his desk. "You got your papers?"

"Yes, here they are." Selena handed her papers to him.

"Hmm…" Nick briefly looked through the papers, checking her degrees, scores, etc. He was impressed she was so smart to gain all of them. He already had his decision.

"You have positive comments and great work done, you get the job." Nick politely said to her.

"Really? Thank you so much Sir!" Selena jumped from excitement, getting this job meant a lot to her.

Nick raised his eyebrow at her action.

She suddenly stopped and stood up from her chair. "I'm sorry Sir."

"It's ok… you can go now. Welcome to L.A. Publishing miss Selena."

"Thank you Sir" Selena offered her hand.

"It's ok miss, you don't have to do that." Nick replied to her sternly.

Selena shrugged, she noticed he was bitter. "I'm sorry, excuse me Sir." she said as she left the office.

Nick bit his lip, thinking he wasn't nice of what he did. Even though she was very pretty, he had to focus on his work and be his normal self.

"Demi! Where ever heaven's sake you are please come and pick me up!" Selena said frustrated on her phone. She was in a hurry since she had to be home to help her mom cook dinner and clean around the house. She was saving up for a car, plus need extra money to help her mom pay the bills. That's why with no car, her best friend Demi helps her. Life wasn't colored in rose for he, but she tried to make the best out of it. She knew someday she would be an editor, like Nick. She will get the job of her dreams, she knew it.

Selena typed Demi's phone number again, but she didn't get it. She let her off with a voicemail again. "Demetria Lovato pick up the freaking phone please!" she shouted on the phone. She heard a sound of someone coming over. She turned around and saw it was her boss.

"You ok…?" Nick asked as he saw her frustrated.

"Yeah… it's just that I'm waiting for my friend." Selena said, sighing as she looked at her phone.

"Um… ok. I'm sorry if I was rough with you when we met. I'm Nick" Nick offered his hand to her.

Selena looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "Selena" she smiled as she shook hands with him, feeling a slight shock through her body.

"Yeah I already know…"

Selena chuckled then she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry to ask but, why don't you smile?"

Nick glimpse at her, nobody had asked that question to him in a long time. "Psh… I smile…" he forced a smile. "See?"

"Yeah but that's not a real smile…"

"Oh so you're Ms. Smiles now!" Nick joked.

"Geesh I'm sorry…" Selena laughed, then she turned around as she heard a beep. It was Demi. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Sir." she said to Nick.

"That's in work. You can call me Nick."

"Well then see you tomorrow, Nick." Selena flashed him a smile then got in the car.

Nick stared off as the car left and he went to get on his. Somehow she was different to him. As he walked into the car he realized he had to get her off his mind. Either way, the memory of Miley still tormented him.

**_Hey guys! It's me again jiji! So I deleted Powers, and after months I decided to come back. I already have this story set to post, so I PROMISE I won't quit this time. I hope you enjoy it 3 And BTW, It's NELENA! :) But with time it will have other couples... Next chapter coming soon! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Let Me Fall

**Chapter 2: Nick Smiled**

"So… who's the hot guy?" Demi (Selena's best friend), asked as she swiftly drove the car. She was smaller in height than Selena, but had slight more curve than her. Her silky and smooth hair was long and light brown, though she recently dyed it black with brown highlights. And she was pale, like a white piece of paper, but she tanned herself.

"Don't put your eyes on him Dems, he's my boss."

"Well you have the best boss ever!" Demi winked at her.

Selena chuckled at her, rolling her eyes in amusement. "Next time be earlier please!" she laid her head against the seat. Then she noticed Demi had something different about her, it was her hair.

"Demi did you dye your hair black? Again?" Selena cocked her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! Yeah I dyed it today. I decided to go back to my old style except this time I have highlights. You like it?" Demi grinned.

"Yeah you look amazing but you gotta stop dying your hair too much. And look at you!" Selena put her arm next to hers. "Now you're ten times darker than me!"

"Well you know we live in L.A., where the girls are _sun kissed skin so hot we melt your popsicle…"_ Demi started singing to her favorite song, California Girls.

As Demi sang, Selena laughed and shook her head. She always remarked at Demi because she loved to be natural. Not much makeup, simple hair, natural skin color… that was her style.

**I I I I I**

Nick soon arrived at his grandma's house as he always did in the afternoon to eat dinner. When he entered the house he could smell the fresh and delicious smell of turkey, his favorite.

"Nick! You're finally here!" her grandma kissed him in the nose, misunderstanding it with his cheek.

"Nana, my cheek is over here…" Nick gently took her hand and put on his left cheek. His grandma couldn't see that much at her age. She was thin and fragile like a stick and barely moved 1 step per minute. Luckily Kevin and his wife Taylor took care of her, because she couldn't.

"Sit nana…" Nick helped her take a seat. "Where are the rest?"

"Oh… Taylor is in the kitchen finishing up the meal. Kevin is cleaning the beds and Joe is no where to be found…" she hardly spoke with the teeth left in her.

Nick soon got angry as he heard the name Joe. He didn't hate him. He just hated his laziness. He suddenly went to the door as he heard it shut. _"Must be Joe" _he thought to himself.

"Hey bro… oh how pretty do you look in your handsome clothes." Joe greeted him as he arrived.

Nick looked down and up at him. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a dirty white t-shirt with a black bargain jacket. His hair was all messed up and his breath smelled like alcohol.

"Ok Joe… how many girls did you snag in today?" Nick hesitated, he hated when his brother came like this.

Joe looked at him smiling. He was good looking like Nick, with a perfectly proportioned body. He had black hair that was style in a Mohawk and had his brother's eyes as well.

"Just one… her name was Chelsea. Man she was some hot stuff. Oh and I forgot the other's one name. So yeah just one. Wait-" Joe paused. "I think I proposed to her…" he put up a confused face, but then laughed again.

"That's it, you're not bringing your bullshit over here Joe." Nick sprightly pushed him out of the house and was about to shut the door when Joe put his hand in between.

"Nick, brother… open the door please." Joe said, drunk.

"I'm not letting you in Joe." Nick pushed the door with all his strength then heard a crack, like if something was broken.

"AGH! DAMN IT! MY FINGERS!" Joe cried as Nick pulled the door out and he saw that his fingers were all purple.

"I'm sorry bro, but you didn't back up when I told you to." Nick got close to him and revised his fingers.

With a sudden range Joe pushed him, letting Nick fall. "Leave me alone, you bastard!" Joe pointed his index finger with his other hand.

"What's going on in here?" a deep male voice suddenly came over. It was Kevin, who had stormed out of the house to see what was happening. He exchanged glances with Nick and Joe, waiting for an explanation.

"Nick broke my fuckin fingers! Now they're all bleeding!" Joe said as he agonized in pain.

"Nick, what the hell where you thinking?" Kevin looked at him then got over to Joe to help him. He was like them, handsome and good looks. Except he had honey hazel eyes and brown curly hair like Nick's. But at sometimes he had it straight. For him it wasn't easy either, as he was the oldest and had the most responsibilities. He was like the father Nick and Joe never had, after their grandpa died.

"Kevin, smell his breath! He was out drinking again! He just has to ruin everything!" Nick furiously replied to him.

"Dude, nana is scared. Just go inside and cool down. I'll get Joe somewhere else." Kevin patted his back.

Nick glared at Joe then decided Kevin was right, as always. He calmly went inside the house then sat next to his grandma, who had a terrified face.

"Don't worry Nana, nothing serious happened." Nick put his hand on hers. He had to lie to prevent her from having another heart attack.

Then came Taylor across the room as she served the plates on the table. She was very tall, had curly blonde hair and blue eyes like the sky. She was naturally beautiful, and had the looks of a supermodel.

"Hello Nick" Taylor saluted him with her innocent sweet voice.

"Hey Taylor. Thanks for the food. And you too Nana." Nick prepared to eat but noticed his hands were dirty by when he was pushed to ground. "Excuse me" Nick left the room and went to wash his hands. When he finished up he saw Kevin behind him.

Nick jumped from his sudden appearance. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry… I just came here to tell you to at least try to be nicer to your brother." Kevin begged.

"Are you really asking me that Kevin? That douche bag sleeps with different girls every night, he doesn't have a work because his too lazy to get one, he comes up drunk and makes a mess every night! And I work day and night hard to stay in my job, and I literally pay for half of his stuff! I do not plan all my life trying to maintain him Kevin! And I know you and Taylor don't either!" Nick gasped for breath, after saying a testament.

Kevin was still and calm. He was always like that, contrary to his brothers. He sighed then said "Look Nick, I'm not asking you to do everything for Joe. I know for sure he has a lazy ass, but you need to do your best and try to help him to get out of his situation. Nick, remember Nana doesn't want us fighting. We are brothers, and always will be no matter what. Please try to reason with me bro…"

Nick hesitated, then nodded. Again, Kevin was 100% right. He needed to try not to fight with Joe, until he gets out of his mess.

**I I I I I**

**NEXT DAY**

"Where is Claire?" Nick thought to himself in his office as he looked in his watch. She was already 20 minutes late and he was clueless about what he had for his work.

"Good morning Nick!" Nick heard the familiar female voice. He looked up and there was Selena standing in front of him.

"It's Nick outside work, please." Nick responded back.

Selena looked down, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry Sir."

"So why the sudden appearance here?"

"Oh yeah I'm here to inform that Claire will not be attending work for the next following days… unless she gets better."

"Is she sick?"

"Yeah their family told me she was hospitalized."

"Ok well tell them to not worry and that Claire gets better." Nick said, then he had forgotten something, _who will be his assistant now?_

"Hey, can you please get me a replacement as soon as possible?" he asked.

"Yes… about that… I'm the replacement. The secretary said I'm the only one available." Selena replied.

"Oh? Ok fine… well do you know how it works?"

"Kinda… the secretary taught me something. I can do it Sir." Selena sounded firm and sure about herself, maybe if she proved that she could do this, she could get promoted.

"Fine… then listen to me carefully." Nick made a list for her _to do list_.

As the day went by, Selena was a wreck. She got her orders wrong, and had to re-order them, wasting the money twice. She forgot she had to post the announcements Nick made because of the pressure he put on her. Plus she didn't have his lunch ready yet. "I hate being assistant_"_ she mumbled to herself. "But I have to do this…" She mumbled again, without losing her faith.

**HOURS LATER**

"Selena come by my office now." Nick had already said three times, but she didn't came. He soon stood up from his chair and stormed out of the room and went to look for her in her office. He didn't find her there. This time he was worried. He kept looking around, asking for her, but nobody knew. He soon went to check on the bathroom corridors, only to hear someone sobbing in the woman's bathroom. He sneaked into the bathroom then on the corner found her wiping her face with a tissue and her mascara running down.

"What happened to you? You look like s scary clown." Nick approached at her then examined her face. The touch of her skin was soft and smooth.

Selena gazed at him as she felt his sweet warm touch, scared of what he might say. She couldn't tell him she wasted her time crying. "I'm sorry I didn't show up Sir, my mascara is very smeary."

Nick pulled his hands of her face. They locked eyes for a second as awkward silence fell over them. He suddenly stopped and said "I suppose a girl like you won't let down her boss over some mascara." He crossed his arms, waiting for her to tell the truth.

"Why do you think that? Of course I do!" Selena lied, trying to hide her sadness.

"Because for being your first day, you have showed you're very positive and hard-working. And those are qualities I look for in this company. Now please tell me, why didn't you show up? I demand you that, I'm your boss." Nick said pungent and sharp, hiding his preoccupation for her.

"Fine… I broke down." Selena sighed as she told the truth.

"Why? Because you were a complete mess today?"

"Yes… go on and fire me." Selena could feel the tears coming.

Nick looked at her feeling bad. Even though he was miserable, he hated when other people were. That was _his weakness. _"Who said I will fire you?"

Selena's hopes got up as she heard those words. She looked at him and smiled.

_What a beautiful smile she has.._ Nick thought to himself. _Wait, no no no Nick! _

"But I thought you said I was a complete mess today…"

"Oh you were…" Nick said, making her laugh. "But everyone deserves a second chance. So I'm giving you one."

Selena smiled even wider, for an instant she felt like hugging him. But she knew it would be inappropriate. "Thank you so much boss, promise I won't let you down." she reassured him this time.

"It'ok… now clean your face will you? You scare me like that." Nick said, a slight chuckle slipped out of his mouth.

"Did I just heard you chuckle?" Selena smiled and looked at him as he turned serious.

"No, I don't smile or laugh remember?" Nick claimed at her. He was surprised at himself. After all those months, somehow finally made him laugh. He felt astonished.

"Fine… whatever you say boss. Wait!" Selena's eyes widen. "You know this the woman's bathroom right?" She giggled.

"Oh shoot! I forgot!" He walked away soon as possible, and then when he was about to exit the door, he heard her giggle one more time again. A faded smile portrayed on his face. He then shooked his head and walked out. _Did she just really made me do that? _He thought.

**I I I I I**

_**Hey guys! Vicky here! xD I hope you liked this chapter (it was at least longer than the first). I know the first episodes are a bit boring but it will get good ;) **_


End file.
